You're not heroes, you're criminals
by A MARVELous DC Time Lord
Summary: (CIVIL WAR SPOILERS AHEAD! IF YOU HAVEN'T WATCHED THE MOVIE DO NOT READ) Captain America's team of brave renegades sacrifices themselves so that Cap can escape, but what happens to them afterwards?
1. Chapter 1

**First off, THERE ARE CIVIL WAR SPOILER AHEAD! If you haven't seen the movie, I wouldn't read this until you have. I loved that movie by the way, now my new favorite. This part takes place in the "tesco parking lot" (airport) battle. I have changed it slightly to fit in with the story, but not much.**

 **As always, please feel free to suggest a better name or description, and don't forget to review!**

"I'm gonna get that bow away from him!" Clint hears the shout over the fighting. A small smirk flits over his lips. They should know better than to try to do that, and even if they succeeded, he was just as dangerous without. That poor spider kid didn't know what he was getting himself into. He heard the tell-tale _thwip_ of that webbing as it sped towards him. He tensed his legs and crouched, then launched himself up in the air, arcing backwards. He could see the spiderlings mask seem to widen in surprise as he saw the arrow nocked in the archer's bow that wasn't there seconds ago. It went flying through the air, and spider only dodged it barely, the arrow lodging itself deeply into the terminal behind. Clint hit the ground and rolled, trying to sweep out the kid's legs. Spider Kid just jumped away, shooting some more of that accursed webbing. Clint cursed and jerked the knife out of its sheath on his leg, cutting through the webbing in one quick motion. He flung the knife at his attacker, the kid dodging, but not quick enough.

It caught the edge of his bicep and he stumbled in surprise, reaching towards it for a moment before remembering that he was in the middle of a battle. Spidey leapt towards the airport wall, scrambling up the side. _Bad idea kid, you're just an easier target now_ , Clint thought. He really wasn't trying to hurt this kid but he was fighting for the wrong side and thought that it was right, and that made him dangerous. He fired arrow after arrow, each one the kid just barely dodging. This battle was going in frustrating circles. The kid launched himself off the wall, lunging towards Clint. He dove towards the side, but the spider boy hit his legs, sending him sprawling. He was up on his feet in an instant, but an instant too long. Spiderling kicked him in the side, and he flew backwards, colliding painfully with the concrete. The air was knocked out of his lungs and he gasped for breath. The kid was suddenly there, diving down on him. Clint swung his bow up, knocking spidey to the side, then kicking him backwards. Spider shot out his webbing, swinging away from the ground at the last moment. While in midair, the kid seemed to see something that troubled him, and he swung away.

Clint took off running after him, collapsing his bow and storing it just had to concentrate on keeping them occupied, hopefully the cap was getting close to the quinjet. Scott was doing a pretty good job at that, even he was still in shock that the punk could do that. The now massive ant man was wreaking havoc, the spider boy jumping around, trying to take him down. He was halfway to the main fight when he heard the familiar sound of the quinn jet taking off. The weight off his chest felt lifted. Cap and Barnes made it, they were safe.

But just as he was starting to let himself feel a motocom of relief, he heard a loud boom, then saw a pulse of red energy flying towards him, too fast for him to react. He was thrown, _far_ , and crashed into the ground, stars exploding in front of his vision, pain shooting through him. . _..Wanda?_ he groaned in his head, something must have set her off. He managed to see that all the heroes on the ground had been knocked over too, but he couldn't see that spider kid anywhere. He heard the familiar _thwip_ but this time he couldn't make himself move in time. Clint felt the webbing cover his arms, successfully binding him. His followed cursing was colorful enough to be a warhol. He felt rough hands seize his collar, and start dragging him away.

He cursed some more, but he was cut off by a heavily accented voice, "Stop." Must be the rude cat man. Clint was unceremoniously thrown next to his team mates, all of whom were bound similarly. Lang simply looked exhausted, his eyes closed, head tilted back, and chest heaving. Wanda was just in shock, he could see unshed tears in her eyes. Iron Man came flying in, cracking the asphalt beneath him as he landed. Clint could see the rage burning in Tony's eyes, something he had never seen on the man before. It caused a small part of him to be afraid, Tony was dangerous like this. Tony unslung Wilson from over his shoulder and threw his unconscious body on next to the group. He turned away muttering something into his communicator, then turned back to Captain America's team.

"Guess who's one their way to come pick you up. The CIA. I hope they make you pay for what you did to Rhodey."

Clint was confused, _Rhodey? What happened to Rhodey?,_ but he didn't want to risk the consequences of asking. Tony raised up his arm, repulsor flashing. Was Tony actually going to kill them? The laser shot out and Clint braced himself for the worst. The laser cut cleanly through the webs binding him, but before he could make any move, a pair of high tech handcuffs were slapped over his wrists. Lang and Wilson were next, then Tony moved on to Wanda. It was clear that he wasn't being too careful, anger still fueling him, and as a result he burned her, causing her to cry out slightly. Anger reared up in Clint and he staggered to his feet and lunged towards Tony, regardless of his handcuffs. Tony's clenched fist met his face and he fell backwards, only to be caught around the neck by him. Tony wasn't choking him yet, but Clint could still see the unhinged emotions controlling him. "Give it up now Legolas, you've lost! You were always losing, but refused to give in!"

Clint could feel his eye starting to swell, and blood trickling down his face, but he still wouldn't give in. He grinned and muttered, "it looks to me like you are the only one who's lost something."

The fury burning in his eyes turned into an inferno. "Shut up Barton!" he cried, and started tightening his grip on Clint's neck, effectively cutting off his air supply. Then he seemed to realize what he was doing and slowly unclenched his fist, allowing Clint to gulp in air. But Tony still wanted to punish him. The metal gloved hand reached for him again and the archer thought he would be hit again, but instead reached for his ear. Clint realised what Tony was doing and began to thrash and struggle but couldn't stop him. The world was plunged into silence, it was as if a fuzzy blanket of quiet had descended over everything. He felt fear course through him, he felt crippled. His assassin instincts told him that something was going to sneak up on him now, and that he would be killed. Tony really knew how to torture him. Tony threw Clint triumphantly to the ground, having seen his anger taken out. He leaned close to the archer's face, saying something that he couldn't hear, but was surely mocking his inability to hear. Tony let out a grinned humorlessly, trying to make himself feel good that he had inflicted damage.

Suddenly, he was forced to his feet, and pushed towards a helicopter. The CIA had come for them and he didn't even know they were there. His quiver and bow were ripped from his back and he began to fight back a little at that, only stopping when he got hit over the head. They unbuckled all of his weapons from their various sheaths and threw them to the ground. Clint could feel the familiar barrel of a gun pressed up against his back as he was pushed into the copter. Wanda was thrown next to him, then Wilson and finally Scott across from them. Wanda moved closer to him, trying to feel for his comforting presence.

He glanced down at her and as best as she could through the handcuffs, signed, "It'll be okay" He tried to give a reassuring smile at that, and she rested her head against him. Clint gazed down the window at the slowly retreating form of Iron Man's team and sighed, _I hope so Wanda, I hope so._

 **So, what'd you think? Tell me in the reviews, or tell me what you think what needs to be improved or what you think should happen next or the name of your dog, anything!**

 **\- A MARVELous DC Time Lord**


	2. Chapter 2

**First off, thank you, thank you, thank you guys so much! I love all of the über nice reviews you guys left! I will try to answer them personally, so here we go.**  
 **Dragonrider2345-thank you! It means so much to me that you like my work! /strong/p**  
 **Aviators845- thanks! I hope to continue this story as well!**  
 **To lazy to log in- oh my gosh thank you! I'm so glad you like my work and think I'm talented, you made my day!**  
 **Ro- I figured that I would probably be one of the first fanfics about this too, but I couldn't wait. Thanks for supporting me!**  
 **Helloyesimhere- thank you so much for your ideas! I will be considering them, so watch out for a chapter specifically thanking you! Don't feel bad about pointing out mistakes, I like it when you do so that I can change it and make it better. (On a completely unrelated note, would anyone like to be an editor for me? PM me if you're interested) I love your dogs name, is it short for Texas? That'd be funny, my dogs name is Georgia. Okay, sorry if that seemed a bit long but I am just so excited! So, without further ado, read away!(Also thank you so much for letting me know about the formatting, I have no idea what happened, it should be fine now though!)**

Tumultuous grey clouds raged a furious battle outside the window. Whips of lightning cracked splitting open the sky, the deafening boom of thunder following, shaking all within its radius. It was as if two ancient ships of old had resumed their terrible war, but this time in the sky. The heavy cloud cover obscured whatever landscape lay below, but the air carried an mistakable scent of salt and brine, something the musky smell of the rain couldn't mask. The helicopter was struggling to fight its way through the storm, even as expertly made as it was. The passengers could feel every patch of turbulence and strong wind, and they could tell that the tempest was throwing around the helicopter as if it was a child's toy.  
With every toss and turn, Sam squoze his eyes shut a little tighter. His heart skipping a beat, making it seem as though it was a scratched record, playing the same broken rhythm over and over again. They had been in this storm for at least a half an hour, and every minute that ticked by the knot of fear in his chest began to grow. It was a parasite, feeding on the walls he had built up and leaving behind the terrified emotions behind. It took all of his will power not the curl up into the fetal position and sob. By now, Sam's eyes were shut so tightly there were little explosions of light, dancing and spinning. But the flashes of light turned into almost imperceptible flashes of vision, growing closer and closer together.  
Then the images began to blur together, like an old time film strip, until they formed a blurry picture. He blinked his eyes rapidly and it came into horrifying clarity. Sam's heart stopped beating altogether, the claws of fear wrapping themselves around his heart.  
Prepare for emergency launching!" The all too familiar voice yelled The plane lurched to the side, throwing Sam against the seat belts. The plane was jerking all over, seeming to hit all of the turbulence. The plane door was thrown open, freezing night are rushing in, bringing with it the sound of gunfire. The heavy smell of smoke soon permeated the air, as they jumped to their feet. A parachute was thrown at him and he fastened around himself, hands shaking so hard he could barely manage.

"Go, go, go!" He heard the order and against his will was swept out of the airplane. Almost as soon as Sam jumped, he heard the deafening noise of an explosion and the plane burst into flames, careening down towards the ground. And soon he was free falling towards hell. The fire from the guns below illuminated the faces of terrified soldiers, fighting for their lives, stumbling over the faceless dead of either side. Down there it I didn't matter what side you were on, the bodies were the same. Sam, with numb hands, pulled the parachute cord, hoping that by some miracle he would never hit the ground. As the nightmarish scene below grew ever closer, dread and fear turned every vein in his body to ice. The ground was blood soaked, just like his hands would soon be. Suddenly he started free falling again, and one glance up confirmed the worst, his parachute had been hit.  
He closed his eyes and braced for the worst. Just as he would have crashed into the carpet of dead below, he was jerked and Sam's eyes flew open with a gasp. And he was gone from the battle, and back in the helicopter, still making its seemingly hopeless journey to whatever was in store for the renegades.

Scott groaned and tried leaning his head against the hard metal walls, hoping to get in some sort of comfortable position. He was exhausted, his limbs felt heavy, his eyelids felt heavy, even his heart felt heavy. But he was unable to rest, no matter how hard he tried. His thoughts were scattered and wild, most making no sense. But eventually the constant pounding of the rain gave a sort of rhythm to his reeling mind, allowing him to gather his thoughts a little.  
He felt quite anxious, ready to leave the helicopter. It wasn't really the churning and bouncing that was bothering him, he did that on a daily basis. It was similar to jumping out of airplanes and riding flying ants. But he had never been in a helicopter before, or one that had been this chaotic. Scott had no idea what to do if the storm knocked them out of the sky. He didn't have his suit and he was handcuffed, so he would drown if the impact didn't kill him.  
Suddenly his thoughts shifted rapidly, What about Cassie? He told her he wouldn't be the 'bad guy' anymore, no more getting arrested. She would be heartbroken, if they even told her. Maybe they would just make it look like Scott Lang disappeared off the face of the earth. Never too be seen again. Almost like he had gone subatomic, never to return. He sank so deep into these thoughts he managed to fall asleep, into a dark, dreamless rest, accompanied only by the steady drums of the rain.

Clint sat in a stoic, silent vigil, watching over his teammates. They all seemed to be in various states of rest or sleep, or at least just trying to escape from this mess they'd gotten themselves into. He could feel the exhaustion hanging onto his chest, but his assassin training kept him awake and alert, waiting for whatever could happen. The helicopter wasn't bothering him, he'd flown a sky copter in worse conditions. The absence of noise was what was throwing him off the most. They had conveniently forgot to give him his hearing aids back. But he could feel perfectly fine, especially every flinch and shiver of Wanda next to him when there were particularly violent jerks. He wished he could comfort her, help all of them, but for right now all he could do was watch. And that's what he did.

 **So, what'd y'all think? I know, I know, I'll be getting to Wanda POV soon, don't worry. Thank you all who have reviewed, it really does make my day getting them. Seriously, I makes me so happy. Comment on why you think should happen next, what you liked, and feel free to point out any mistakes I make so that I can change them. For this chapter, comment on who's POV you liked to best and if you want, why you liked it. I'll stop taking now. Love y'all!**

 **-A MARVELous DC Time Lord**


End file.
